Start The Games!
by SweetCake439
Summary: Gaara disappeared and Sakura is determinded to find and bring him back. Sakura feared each room she went throught but what scared her to life is...That each room became reality. With some help from unexpected persons, Sakura have the Chance to find Gaara. This Chance could also bring her death...
1. Rainy Days

Chapter 1 Rainy Days

 _'Sakura…'_ Sakura snapped her eyes open and looked around "Huh?" Sakura touched her ears "What's the matter, my dear?" Mebuki stopped reading and looked at her daughter "I just thought that I just heared Gaara's voice" Sakura frowned and walked towards the window "You and Gaara are really close, hm?" Mebuki gave her a warm smile "It really makes me happy to see you two together" Mebuki place the book back to the shelves

"Uh-hu! We are best friends forever!" Sakura said happily but her happy mood soon slowly faded as she looked outside "What a shame!" Sakura looked out of the window and watched the rain drops fall "Now I can't play with Gaara today!" Sakura sighed and turned the TV on

"I'm sorry, dear. The news says that it will rain for a few day" Mebuki sat next to her "Days passed fast" Mebuki smiled and cares her cheek "But I want to play with Gaara now" Sakura sulked and looked at her mother "My birthday is in two day! What should I do while it still rains?" Sakura asked in confuse

"There is a lot of things you can play at home! Hide and seek, pretend and other many games" Mebuki stated and turned her attention to the TV "I don't want to play those games! I'll be a teenager in two days!" Sakura crossed her arms. Mebuki looked amused "You are going to be 10! You'll be a teen when you are 13" Sakura stared blankly at her "That's not true! If you are only inteligent and take resposiblity of your actions, you are old enough to be a teenager!" Sakura stood up and walked into her room

 _'I always take responsibility for my actions…I'm way different than other kids'_ Sakura lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling _'I wonder if I'll still_ _be_ _friends with Gaara when I grow up'_ Sakura sighed and pulled on her hair

"Why is it sooo boring?!" Sakura groaned and took the bear Gaara gave her the first time they met _'Gaara…'_ Sakura smiled at the bear and hugged it

 **The Next Day-**

 _'Mom is wrong'_ Sakura watched the rain again _'Why can't the day go faster!'_ Sakura groaned and trew the pillow at her closed window "It's your fault, rain!" Sakura glared at the gray sky "Because of you, I can't play with Gaara again!" Sakura sighed and picked her bear up "Gaara…I wish you come here" Sakura closed her eyes and hold the bear thightly

 **Rrrooarr!**

Sakura jumped in surprise as a thunder came out of no where "Ahahaha! That sure scared me!" Sakura laughed and walked with her bear downstairs "Mom! Did you heared that loud thunder?" Sakura saw her mother sitting on the floor with flour on her clothes

"Hahaha! Look at you!" Sakura laughed louder and grapped her stomach "That's not funny, dear!" Mebuki stood up and chased her daughter "Ah!" Sakura giggled and ran away from her. Someone knocked on the front door "Are we having a visitor today?" Sakura tilted her head in confuse

"No, it can't be your father since he's over seas" Mebuki replied and stared at the door "Who could it be? I'm sure no one would go freely outside" Sakura got nervous. Someone knocked on the door again "Wait here, dear" Mebuki walked towards the door and looked throught the eye hole "W-who is it?" Sakura thighted her grip on the bear as she slowly walked to her mother

Mebuki slammed the door open "Gaara?! What in the world are you doing in the rain?!" Mebuki pulled him inside and ran to the bathroom to get a towell "Gaara! What are you doing here?!" Sakura's eyes sparkled and hugged him "You are getting wet" Gaara stated

"So what?! My best friend is here!" Sakura smiled at him "Why did you come here, Gaara?" Mebuki came back and dried his hair "I missed, Sakura" Gaara smiled back "Y-you did?" Sakura blushed and hid her face on the bear

"But why didn't you brought an umbrella with you?" Mebuki sighed "I forgot…" Gaara rubbed the back of his head "You can stay here! It's to dangerous to let you go anyway!" Sakura took his hand and dragged her into her room

 _'Something is wrong. Karura should have inform we if Gaara is coming over'_ Mebuki took her phone out and tried to call her _'It's the mail box! Maybe she is busy'_ Mabuki ignored the bad feelings and decided to cook for them

"I'm really happy that you are here, Gaara! Now it won't be boring since you are here!" Sakura let his hand go and trew a pillow at him "H-hey! A warning would be nice" Gaara laughed and hit her with the other pillow "That's kind of weird!" Sakura giggled and hit him back "What do you mean? A warning is always good!" Gaara took her pillow away

"Not that! I kind of wish that you would come!" Sakura giggled and dodged his attack. Gaara froze for a minute "O-oh? It must be…fate!" Sakura looked surprise "You are right! Fate brought us together!" Sakura lay on her bed "I'm happy that I met you, Gaara!" Gaara's eyes widen and lay next to her "You are?" Sakura grinned and nodded "Of course! I always wanted to be friends with you since the first time I saw you alone on the swings. But my other friends told me not to be friends with you" Sakura frowned at the memory

"Then why didn't you listen to your other friends? It's my fault that they left you" Gaara whispered sadly "Nonse! I'm happy that I've got you!" Sakura hugged him "I'll never leave you!" Gaara hugged back "And I'll never leave you too!" Gaara's eyes turned lifeless _'I'll make sure that you are happy…but if it's time, I hope you can forgive me for not telling you'_


	2. Playhouse

Chapter 2 Playhouse

Sakura felt pain in her hand and opened her eyes "Ow!" Sakura sat up and looked at her hand "Gaara! Wake up! You are hurting me!" Sakura hissed in pain as Gaara's grip thighted "Huh?" Gaara rubbed his eyes and saw Sakura's pained face "Sakura?!" Gaara notice that he hold her hand thighly "Ah! I'm so sorry!" Gaara let her hand go "I-it's alright! It was just an accident!" Sakura smiled at him and hid her hand behid her back

"Why are you hiding your hand?" Gaara raised and eyebrow "N-nothing!" Gaara ignored her and took her hand. Sakura's hand was swolled red "You don't have to worry about that, Gaara!" Sakura bit her lips and took her hand back "I hurt you" Gaara hung his head low "I'm terrible sorry, Sakura"

Sakura took his chin and loooked into his eyes "I said, it's alright! It will heal soon!" Sakura grinned and get out of her bed "…" Gaara didn't say anything and watched every movement she made "The rain isn't that strong anymore! Want to jump at the muddy streets?" Sakura sugessted and changed in the bathroom

"Sure, why not?" Gaara got himself ready and changed his clothes he left here as he stayed over before "Alright! Let's gooo~" Sakura said excited and walked downstairs "Mom! We are outside and play a litte on the rain!" Sakura shouted and ran out

"Don't stay to long! I don't want you to get a cold! And make sure you got hid under a shop or something!" Mebuki shouted back "Yeah, yeah!" Sakura laughed and swirl around the rain "Sakura, wait up" Gaara smiled and ran next to her "Tag! You're it!" Sakura poked him and ran away

"Not fair, Sakura!" Gaara ran after her "You are to slow- Whoa!" Sakura tripped over a stone and fell on the ground "Sakura! Are you alright?!" Gaara panicked and helped her up "Yeah, I'm fine.." Sakura was pooked on the shoulder "Then you're it!" Gaara grinned and ran away from her "Hey! I was not ready!" Sakura ran after him and manage to catch him "Got you!" Sakura smirked as she pushed him down

Gaara automaticly grapped her hand and drag er down "Now we are both wet!" Gaara and Sakura laughed together and jumped on the mud "The rain starts to get stronger!" Sakura shiverred and hugged herself "Let's go in there!" Gaara took her hand and lead her into a café

"How warm~" Sakura closed her eyes and enjoied the warmness of the café "Ahem!" Sakura and Gaara turned around to see an angry man "Look what you are doing! You're making the floor wet!" He glared at Sakura "Leave, Sakura alone!" Gaara hid Sakura behind him and gave the man a death glare

"Listen here, brat! I'm the owner of this shop and I don't tolerate mess!" He pushed Gaara and Sakura out of the shop "Hey! What kind of an adult are you?!" Gaara yelled at him as the owner pushed Sakura on the ground "Leave and make sure you disappear when I come back!" He shut the door close

"That-" Gaara turned his attention on Sakura as she coughed "We should go back!" Gaara took her hand and walked towards Sakura's house. Nearing Sakura's house, Sakura and Gaara saw a funny looking house "It's so colorful!" Sakura's eyes sparkled "Let's check it out!" Sakura let Gaara's hand go and ran to the house "Even the door looks like a cupcake!" Sakura giggled and pushed the door open "Woah!" They said in unsion as they saw how it looked inside

"It's a Playhouse!" Sakura yelled excited and looked around. Other kids with their friends and family play around. Laughters, happyness and comfortable aura filled the building _'How comes that I didn't saw it before?!'_ Sakura frowned

"Sakura, look!" Gaara pointed at a jumping castle "Oh my goodness!" Sakura squealed and jumped with Gaara on the jumping castle. The bumped into each other, fell down and laughed "Let's come back here tomorow!" Sakura giggled as Gaara started to tickle her

"Of course! But let's show it our parents too" Gaara stated and froze _'I can feel something…'_ Gaara grapped his head in pain "Gaara? Are you alright?" Sakura took his hand "Let's take a break. You need to rest a little" Gaara sat on a chair "I'm fine, don't worry about it" Sakura stared blankly at him "I can fool myself, you know?" Sakura walked towards the bar and came back with a glass water in her hand "Here, you'll feel better"

Gaara took it and drank it empty "Thank you, Sakura" Gaara said quietly and stared at the floor "You're welcome! Don't histated to ask me something" Sakura smiled and patted his back. Gaara and Sakura played again and walked into different rooms of the building

"We are here to long. Mom must be worried about us" Sakura yawned as she looked on the clock "Gaara?" Sakura looked around and saw him standing infront of a door they left unknown "Come on, let's go home" Sakura took his hand and started to leave

"No, I want to know what kind of room this is" Gaara took his hand back and opened the door. Inside the room was five doors inside "Oh, more rooms? Let's come back tomorow and look at them" Sakura said and made a few steps away from the room

"We are already here! What are you worried about?" Gaara went in and looked at the different doors "Let's leave now, Gaara! I don't want to keep mom waiting" As Sakura went in, a wave of cold air hit her "Wait a moment, Sakura. Let's stay a little longer" Gaara held his hand out for her

"What? No! I already told you that we can come here again!" Sakura felt bad feeling and walked out of the room "I'll leave and go home! You can stay here if you want!" Sakura yelled in anger and walked out of the building

Walking alone on the streets, Sakura thought of Gaara _'Why doesn't he listen to me?! I told him that we're going to visit the playhouse again'_ Sakura sighed and knocked on the door. Mebuki opened the door "Do you know what time it is?! I told you not to stay long!" Mebuki scowled and notice that Gaara wasn't with her "Where is, Gaara?" Mebuki looked at her "Still at the playhouse! He'll go home alone" Sakura replied and walked into her room

 _'Playhouse? I already lived here before she was born and there was no playhouse around the city'_ Mebuki sighed and walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Sakura stared up at the stars from her window "It's was my fault. I shouldn't yell at Gaara like that" Sakura let her tears fall

"I should have been there for him and went in those room. Gaara, I'm sorry" Sakura cried silently and looked at the stars again "Grandma Tsunade, I'll apologise to Gaara tomorow and if he doesn't want to fogive me them…" Sakura closed her eyes "…Then please watch over him like you do for me" Sakura wiped her tears away and closed her window

Never noticing that Gaara heared every word, Sakura fell asleep _'I should be sorry, Sakura. You didn't do anything wrong'_ Gaara sighed and jumped off the _roof 'Don't worry about me…I'll come back if I finished what I begun…'_ Gaara slowly faded away


	3. Gone

Chapter 3 Gone

"Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~" Sakura sat up and rubbed her eyes "Happy birthday, dear Sakura~" Mebuki lay her present on her bed "Happy birthday to you~" Sakura smiled and hugged her "Thank you!" Mebuki hugged back

"I'm sorry that I must gave your birthday present now but I got called by an old friend of mine. She is really sick" Mebuki explained and gave Sakura her present "It's fine, I want to stay at Gaara's place anyway" Sakura opened her present and froze

"What should I do with a ribbon? I've got the same thing from Gaara" Sakura stood up and showed her mother the exact red ribbon "Oh I'm sorry, dear-" Mebuki's phone ringed "Excuse me, honey" Mebuki left her room and walked downstairs

"Better pack everything ready" Sakura packed everyting in her bag and walked with her bear into the living room "Mom? I'm ready to leave-" - "What do you mean Gaara is gone?" Mebuki notice her daughter standing on the hallway

"Please wait in your room, Sakura. I'll be there in a minute" Mebuki turned her attention back to the phone _'G-gaara's gone? What does that mean?'_ Sakura didn't listen to her mother and listened to the confersation "You didn't say him since two says ago? That's stranged, Gaara visited us that day…He never came back home?! But where did he go?...I don't know where he is but maybe Sakura-"

Sakura heared enough and ran towards the house of the Sabakuno family _'Gaara didn't inform her mother that he was at our place?!'_ Sakura ran faster as she saw Gaara's house "Mrs. Sabukuno!" Sakura saw the front door already opened and went in

Sakura saw Gaara's mother crying on the floor "Mrs. Sabakuno!" Sakura knelt next to her "Is it true?! Is Gaara really gone?!" As Sakura mentioned Gaara's name, Karura cried loluder "My baby! Where is my baby!" Karura hid her face in her han _d 'Oh n-no'_ Sakura felt herself tearing up "Mrs. Sabakuno, have you already called the police?" Sakura patted her back "Y-yes, I already called them yesterday since I still belived that he's coming home b-but…" Karura didn't finish her sentence and suddenly hugged Sakura

"I-i'm sure they'll fine them. We need to have a calm head and wait 'til we got an answer" Sakura hugged her back _'M-maybe it is my fault that he ran away. No! Gaara wouldn't do something like that because of a little argument'_

Two police mens came in "Excuse me, but we would like to ask you a few questions" Karura nodded and stood up "Wait in the living room, Sakura" Karura and the two males walked into the kitchen _'Wait? Gaara might be in danger! I can't just sit and wait!'_ Sakura leaned against the wall next to the kitchen "Mrs Sabakuno, did an argument between you two happen. Maybe he ran away because of it"

Sakura froze as she heared that question "N-no. Gaara was always a kind little boy. If he do something bad, he would alway apoloigise" Karura wiped her tears away "But there must be a reason why he disappeared"

Sakura stepped out of her hiding place and looked at the police men "U-um, maybe I can help" Sakura stared at the floor "Sakura?" Karura's eyes widen "Alright kid, tell us what happened" The tree adults waited for he to speak

"Well it started on a rainy day…" Sakura explaine everything what happened. The oplice mens looked at each other "What playhouse? There is not a playhouse near" Sakura titled her head in confuse "There is! The building at the end of Fear Street is a playhouse!" Sakura stated

"That is not a Playhouse. It's a Ghosthouse. You might be confused, little girl" He said and walked with the other male out "We'll search near Fear Street since we don't have a clue of our own" They got in the car and drove away

"Sakura, is it true that you went wth Gaara inside that Ghosthouse?" Karura asked "It's not a Ghousthouse! I swear that the building was a Playhouse!" Sakura was confused _'What's going on? It was a Playhouse, I'm sure of it. But why are they saying that it was a Ghosthouse?'_ Sakura bit her lips

"Oh yeah, Mabuki called me that you are staying here. I don't mind, you can stay at Gaara's room" Mebuki weared her shoes on "I need to talk to your mother again and I notice tht you forgotyour sleeping bag. I'll pick them up for you" Karura made her way towards Sakura's house

"What the hell is going on?" Sakura into Gaara's room and sat on his bed "Why did you disappeared?" Sakura thouched the phot frame of Gaara "Don't worry, friend. I'll find you, no matter what" Sakura smiled and lay on his bed

 **Time skip-**

"Sakura! I'm back" Karura shouted and placed her bag next to the door "Welcome back" Sakura took her bag and ran back into Gaara's room "I'll cook something for us. What do you want to eat?" Karura asked and walked into the kitchen "Um, something simple woud be nice…like curry" Sakura replied and sat on the chair "Alright,wait a little" Sakura turned the TV on and watched 'til Karura is finished


	4. The Five Rooms

Chapter 4 The Five Rooms

Hours turned to days, days turned to months and months turned to years. The organization that was searching for Gaara gave up since they already looked in every part of Fire Country. Gaara's mother was heartbroken and Sakura changed. Sakura didn't loose hope and decided to look for Gaara herself

"You sure you want to look alone? I can help you if you want" Mebuki gave Sakura her bag "No, you stay here so I don't need to worrry about you if something happened" Sakura stated and walked out of her house

"You remembered that you told me that 13 year old kids are already teenagers?" Sakura looked at her mother "I do! But they don't just do what you are doing!" Mebuki sighed and hugged her "But I'll supprot you no matter what" Sakura hugged back "Thanks" Sakura hugged her back and walked towards the place where it has begun

"Strange…It was a Playhouse before but now…" Sakura was stopped by a guard as she walked in "Excuse me, but how old are you, little miss?" Sakura stared blankly at him "I'm 13. Now could you please piss off?" Sakura glared at him

"You're brave or really stupid if you want to into the Ghosthouse" He sneered and let her in "Pfff! I'm way smarter than you!" Sakura rolled her eyes and went in _'Great…'_ Sakura looked around and saw people costumed in monsters. Screaming and laughers filled the new decorated building

 _'Where was that door again?'_ Sakura walked around and ignored the moaning of the zombies. Someone grapped her arm "H-hey!" Sakura turned around and saw a zombie trying to bite her arm "Go away, dude!" Sakura pushed him away

"Wait! You are a little girl" The zombie looked surprise "I'm not little! I'm not!" Sakura crossed her arms and continue to search for the door _'YES!'_ Sakura's eyes sparkkled as she saw the door _'He was in there the last time I saw him'_ Sakura pushed her fears away and opened the door

 _'Perfect! It's still as cold as it was before'_ Sakura smirked and looked at the doors _'Why did they numered the doors'_ Sakura sweat dropped and walked into room number 1 _'Are you kidding me?'_ As Sakura opened the door, she saw a hallway leading somewhere. Sakura followed the path and got through the hallway

 _'Puppets…I love puppets but not them'_ Sakura shiverred and looked around the room _'He's not here'_ Sakura sighed in disappointment and felt many eyes on her. Sakura looked at the puppets and saw their eyes staring at her _'Creepy as hell!'_ Sakura walked quickly out of the room and into room nummber 2

 _'Seriously, why is a hallway leading into the room instead of showing me the room from the begining?'_ Sakura walked throught it _'It's clowns now! Great'_ Sakura looked around and jumped in surprise as something fell on the floor. Sakura turned around and saw a broken vase on the floor

 _'What?'_ Sakura notice that the clowns had grins on their face _'Do they want to scare me?! Better get out of here!'_ Sakura ran out and took a little break before walking into room nummber 3 _'Oh my god!'_ Sakura's face paled as she saw what's inside room nummber 3 is

 _'Freddy, Chicka, Bonny and Foxy…All four together on the stage'_ Sakura gulped and didn't dare to walk inside the room and looked from her place _'No, Gaara here'_ Sakura turned around and walked out _'Is it just me or am I hearing a song playing behind me?'_ Sakura pushed her fears back and walked into room nummber 4

 _'This is weird'_ Sakura stared at the lamps, chairs, tables, clocks and Tvs _'What does this room have to do with the Playhouse?'_ Sakura felt nervous and walked into the last room after seeing that Gaara was't there

 _'Alright!'_ Sakura hugged herself 'This is really _terriefing!'_ Inside the room was everything from the other room _'Puppets, clowns, a living room and the animatronics'_ As Sakura went in, she felt a cold wave of air hit her skin

 _'Why would anyone ever decorate a room like this?!'_ Sakura's face went white as she heared laughters behind her _'I d-don't like any of this!'_ Sakura turned around and saw no one _'Ah!'_ Sakura's eyes widen in shock as red liquid fell from the ceiling

 _'Is that blood?!'_ Sakura's body shook in fear as she notice everything out of place. The head's from the puppet's were gone…Clowns had sad face's, Freddy and his friends looked angry…Everywhere was red liquid

 _'_ _Huh?! Is that a picture of Gaara?!'_ Sakura walked towards the picture on the wall. Sakura took the picture from the wal and notice that there was something written on the back …Sakura turned it around and felt her blood dropped from her face

 **"Let's Play A Game!"**

 _'Are you kidding me?! Did you plan this to happen?!'_ Sakura glared at it _'You're really childish or you're planning somthing'_ Sakura packed the picture in her pocked and turned around

 _'U-uh..'_ The puppet's are laying on the flour instead of sitting on the floor…The clowns cried red tears, Freddy and his friends showed their sharp theeth's at Sakura. Sakura screamed and ran out of the room _'What the hell does this mean?!'_ Sakura ignored the sick laughters behind her and ran out of thebuilding. Teenagers laughed at Sakura as she left the Ghosthouse…As Sakura was outside, Sakura took Gaara's picture out and notice something else written

 **"I'm Sorry"**

 _'What the hell?!'_ Sakura grapped her head in confse "Gaara…why are you doing this?" Sakura let her tears fall as she decided to sleep in a hotel _'Where are you?'_ Sakura wiped her tears away "If you want it or not, I'll not give up on you, Gaara!" Sakura said determinded and fell asleep

…

…

 _'How cute!'_ An unkown male grinned from the shadows _'You have a really pretty friend, Gaara!'_ He chuckled and walked to Sakura _'She must be really important to you…'_ He thought and cares her cheek _'She'll know about your secrets sooner that you think, Gaara…'_


End file.
